Electronic devices have become ubiquitous in our daily lives. Certain electronic devices including, cell phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, and the like have become common items in the workplace and at home. Some of these electronic devices include an ability to notify a user particular item of interest, such as, for example, an incoming phone call, or may otherwise attempt to gain the user's attention through the use of an alarm or signal.